Magic, Mirrors, and Dreams
by Arle Nadja
Summary: In this spinoff of the Mirror series, we meet two new shard holders who might hold something other than the Mirror and Dream shards, a Yoshi Mage from 1000 years ago, secrets, powers, destinies, and so much more...


_**Introduction**_

It had been many years…to be exact, 1000…since Linn and Kyoko restored peace and went to Grambi-knows-where. While Feya returned to Subcon, the others resumed their normal lives. But little did they know, the next generation had just begun...

_**Earth**_

School had finally ended, and Summer Vacation had finally come. 13-year-old Sitara rushed to her locker in delight. As of now, she was an 8th grader!

Sitara had deep blue eyes, and was odd in the way she had long blue hair with a yellow strand that hung next to her face. She wore her usual attire of a blue long sleeved shirt with a yellow star in the middle, blue jeans with sparkles all over, and lavender shoes. A lavender star dangled from a silver chain that hung from her neck. Little did she know that it was the Dream Shard, which Linn had passed down.

After she gathered her last minute things, she headed out the door and waited for her friend.

"Sitara!" Violet called, running over to her. She panted, her hands on her knees as she got her breath back.

"I really need to catch a bus here or something, 'cause I'm kinda tired of running. Anyway, shall we go?" Violet smiled, filled with energy as usual, despite her mile run to Sitara's house.

Her long black hair swayed behind her with every step, her eyes to the sky as usual. For some reason, she never tripped even though she never glanced at the ground. Her eyes were a beautiful sea blue, but always hidden behind her large glasses. Her bangs were kept to the side, near her ear with a single barrette with a star on it. Little did she or Sitara know, it was the Mirror Shard. It seemed to be made of glass, yet so much harder than the usual thin material lining windows. Violet had experience on how thin glass was, her stupid brother breaking her glasses several times. Going to school wasn't so bad without them, alot of people commenting about her eyes. She even got through the day okay, not having to squint once.

"So, what's the topic of discussion today?" Violet asked, pulling her green long sleeves down against the breeze. She had jeans on, as most kids her age did. Even in summer, people always wore jeans instead of shorts or skirts. Sitara grew a smile.

"I heard on the news yesterday that someone went out into the Eternal Woods and saw some shiny book. Then they said it disappeared before their very eyes! Most people think that person was crazy, but I say they're onto something." she explained, looking out towards the nearby woods.

Little did they know that the book was actually the Legend of the Mirror of Dreams, the same exact book Linn discovered years ago. But why did it disappear?

If Linn and Kyoko were here, I'm sure they would've had an idea.

But nobody knew where they were now...

"So, some person found a book in our forest nearby? Okay...what does this have to do with us?" Violet asked, one hand on her hip. Sitara stood up.

Sitara stood up.

"I say we find the book, give it to the news media, then it's both fame AND fortune!" Sitara explained. She always enjoyed searching for treasures and stuff. You could say she was...adventurous.

"Fame and fortune? I suppose...Not that either of us needs that anyway. Let's go then." Violet shrugged, motioning for the gate from hence she came. Sitara followed, a smile spreading across her face.

_**Forever Forest**_

A Pink Yoshi wandered through Forever Forest, a midnight black cloak covering all of her but the head. Anna, which was her name, walked towards Toad Town.

"Dang, where's Crystal!?" she muttered. She was a Mage from a thousand years ago, and people assumed that she died that time, but turned out she was alive, still the same.

_**Toad Town**_

As Anna headed down into Toad Town, people began freaking out, and whispering things about her.

"Who is that?"

"Isn't that the one Mage from that one legend?"

"No, she's dead."

"Why is she dressed like that?"

Those where some of the questions that passed from one person to the next, the gentle wind carrying it along.

Anna sighed, falling over. She was so tired from wandering in the Forever Forest so long, she couldn't take it much more. Soon Anna fell over from exhaustion and slipped into unconsciousness, too tired to even try and wake up. She thought a snooze was good for her, anyways.

As soon as Anna fell into unconsciousness, Vita burst out of the Inn.

"FINALLY!" she exclaimed. Anna was the first one who went unconscious for a long time, perhaps since Linn. She happily dragged Anna into the Inn, while onlookers stared. One of them stood against the wall.

Ki.

Ki, the famous orange Shapeshifter, was wearing a new outfit as always.

Her hair was down, she wore a rainbow colored shirt, and her usual jeans, but they had rainbow sparkles on them. She seemed sort of…in thought.

_**The Inn**_

Anna woke up, her crystal-colored eyes shining.

"Wha-what just happened? How'd I end up here?" She asked, looking around the Inn frantically. Her cloak was still on, and she almost forgot about it.

"You're in the Toad Town Inn. You passed out in the middle of the street. Haha...erm, I mean...oh well." Vita explained.

_**Eternal Woods**_

Sitara quickly followed Violet, and soon the two reached the woods. The woods were infamously called the Eternal Woods, because some people said there was a certain point, that if you were to continue on, it seemed to last forever, or eternally.

"I hear that they found it in some clearing that's a bit farther ahead." Sitara explained.

"Okay...would it be that clearing right there?" Violet pointed beyond a few bushes and trees to a clearing of almost shining grass. She parted the bushes and walked around the trees to walk into the area.

"...I could see why someone would hide a book here. It's beautiful..." she said. Sitara blinked.

"Wow. I've never seen this part of the Eternal Woods before..." she mumbled in shock. She noticed a book with a surface that looked like a mirror. The words "The Mirror of Dreams" were etched into the front in elegant writing.

"There it is!" Sitara happily exclaimed.

_**Toad Town**_

A female Duplighost wandered around Toad Town. Her name? Crystal. Crystal had a pink sheet with a thunder mark on it, blue bows on the side of her head, blue eyes, and Blue shoes. She heard a commotion at the Inn, and decided to see what it was.

_**The Inn**_

Crystal freaked out when she saw her friend, Anna in the bed, who was already freaking out since two minutes ago. Vita was ticked off that she didn't knock.

"HEY! Who the heck are you?" she asked.

"Sorry. I heard a commotion. I thought I heard my friend here…Excuse me while I try making myself die.." Crystal said, walking out of the Inn. She then took out the Hammer she borrowed from Anna, and started whacking myself with it.

"Why did I have to be such an idiot!?" she mumbled to herself, feeling pain as the Hammer hit her head.

_**Eternal Woods**_

"Eh...Hey! It looks just like my clip!!" Her fingers reached up to stroke the hard glass of her star clip, smiling faintly. She picked up the book, looking at the spine and cover.

"It's so...dusty..." Violet blew off the dust. Sitara opened the book after Violet blew all of the dust off. She began to read it.

"Long ago, there was a maiden with the name of Miradiien. She wasn't a normal human, she was magical. It was up to Miradiien to protect herself from the forces of evil, but she wasn't alone. She and her allies fought them off, but they had left Miradiien weak and frail. But she needed some way to keep her magic alive as she slowly faded away from existence. Using the last of her power, she created three objects. The first was the Mirror of Dreams, which could only be activated by one of the other two, the Dream Shard or the Mirror Shard. The Dream Shard was of the purest lavender, while the Mirror Shard was as clear and reflective as a mirror itself. The Mirror of Dreams has the capability to do things that the holder of either shard dreams or wishes for. Thus, if evil ever gets hold of either, they could have whatever they wanted…" Sitara flipped the page. 

"Miradiien hid the Mirror of Dreams in a place where none could find it: The Forever Forest. She also used her magic to cloak it, and only a wielder of either the Dream or Mirror Shards could unveil it. Miradiien also passed down her powers throughout the generations, but legend states only one generation can discover these powers. If they fail, darkness could easily befall the universe. Every generation that discovers it goes through a time period where the Mirror unveils itself until both shards are brought together. Between that time, anything could happen if somebody were to steal either shard, as they would be able to see AND unlock it…" she finished. Sitara paused.

"Do you think..." she began. Violet cut her off.

"Forever Forest sounds like a bad pun to go with Eternal Woods." Violet commented.

"So let me get this straight. We both have the two shards to open/reveal a mirror that grants our wishes? Then both of us have magical powers? Then, when we get to this mirror, we have to cover it again? Sounds a little too easy to me..." she explained.

"I guess..." Sitara said. Her eyes widened.

"Wait a second...The Forever Forest isn't even on Earth. It's in..." she paused.

"...The Marioverse." she finished off.

"...Where's that?" Violet asked with one brow raised. She had never played any of the Mario games, only seen the name Mario on TV or from Sitara.

_**The Inn**_

A Duplighost known only as Doopliss lurked in the shadows of the Inn, watching the commotion.

"So the legendary Yoshi is still here, and alive.." he mumbled, covering his mouth after he spoke, hoping that the people would just look around in confusion.

"Who the heck said that!?" Anna yelled, now growling. She looked around, confused now.

"It's not working on me.." Crystal mumbled, putting the hammer away. She knocked at the door. Vita purposely ignored her, because she didn't knock the first time. Crystal was getting impatient, so she knocked on the door again.

"WHO THE HECK IS MUMBLING IN THERE!?" She yelled. You could tell she was really ticked off, and needed to see if her friend was okay. Vita purposely ignored her some more.

"What's the magic word?" she asked, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Please?? I just heard a commotion, once again, and I need to know if my friend's alright..." Crystal said, already starting to beg. Vita sighed.

"Fine." she mumbled, opening the door.

"AH!" Crystal fell over, face first. Doopliss shook his head, still in the shadows.

"Ah, Anna. After what happened, I heard you yell over here." Crystal said, getting up. She saw orange eyes in the shadows, and automatically knew who it was.

"DANGIT DOOPLISS! How'd you even get here!?"

"Crud…you caught me…" Doopliss growled, stepping out of the shadows. Vita blinked twice.

"I swear, I need to get a lamp over there in that corner..." she mumbled.

"Guys, take the fight outside, will ya?! If not, I'll have to handle you two now.." Anna yelled, forming a shadow ball in her hands.

"Fine…we'll take it outside.." Crystal complained, dragging Doopliss out of the Inn. Vita blinked twice as they left.

"What the heck just happened!?"

"I've seen them bicker before…First time they met, they were already enemies when Doopliss insulted her just because she was the only one with a thunder mark…I wonder what the heck Doopliss was mumbling about?" Anna said, the Shadow ball disappearing from her hand.

"Oh."

_**Toad Town**_

Meanwhile, Ki watched Crystal and Doopliss come outside.

"Duplighosts, eh?" she mumbled.

_**The Inn**_

"I do NOT know how I did that.." Anna said, confused about how she did that Shadow Ball thing.

"After ALL this time…You forgot about everything that happened, haven't you?" Crystal asked, getting back inside the Inn. Doopliss was lying on the ground, face first. Ki became interested and silently eavesdropped.

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Vita asked.

"Apparently, she's had Memory loss- WOAH! Since when did you get here!? WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US!?" Crystal freaked out, seeing Ki eavesdropping. Ki paused.

"...No...I actually just started..." she said, smiling weakly.

"CRUD!!" Crystal yelled, falling over.

"Anna, I'd hate to freak you out even more, but…you're a mage.." the Duplighost said to Anna, a frown on her face.

"What?! But…how's that…" Anna stammered, going unconscious again.

"Twice!?" Vita yelled.

"Wow, Linn might actually have some competition for passing out..." she mumbled. Ki blinked twice.

"I thought it was fairly obvious she was a mage..." Ki commented.

"Yeah, but a Thousand years ago, she got memory loss after taking a hard hit in the head during a battle, making her unconscious.." Crystal explained, shaking her head.

"Wow. She must be ticked off..." Ki said.

"Ya think?! I'm even more ticked off than Anna is!" Crystal yelled, covering her mouth to refrain from talking.

"What? It's true…" Crystal said, getting up.

"Oh…Crud…" She muttered, seeing a Mark on Anna's hand. The Mark on the back of her hand, it had the colors of all seven crystal star colors, crystal, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and finally, Garnet. The seven colors formed the shape of the Shadow Queen, who was grinning evilly.

"OH CRUD! I got the same mark!" Crystal yelled, freaking out already when she saw the mark on the Sheet of her hand. Could it possibly be the reason why these two weren't dead, when they were supposed to be, a thousand years ago? Maybe the Shadow Queen had something to do with the curse…

"Oh…Snaps…This is bad…" Crystal mumbled, looking out the window. The Shadow Queen appeared from the ground right outside of the Inn. Fice.T suddenly popped up.

"ZOMG GHOST!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, hiding under the Inn table. Vita sweatdropped, then headed outside.

"What the heck is going on here!?" she shouted. Ki pointed to the Shadow Queen.

"Oh." her eyes widened.

"Crud..."

"Why the heck would the Shadow Queen be here-oh snaps…She wants me and Anna dead, when she left not only a mark on the back of our hands, but a curse, that even though we're knocked out for years, maybe a thousand years, we remain the same, and are alive.." Crystal said, eyes widened.

"Guys, go hide Anna, now..."

"CRUD!!!' Crystal yelled, freaking out. The Shadow Queen sighed, sweat dropping.

"_Where the heck is the Yoshi?!"_ She thought, angry now that Anna wasn't looking through the Window.

"Anyone got a cell phone? I got a plan. It may be crappy, but I know what I'm doing." Crystal asked Vita, Fice.T, and Anna, sweat dropping. Vita sighed and handed over Fice.T's cell phone.

"This better not have pizza involved..."

Crystal smirked. "Don't worry; it doesn't involve the Pizza thing." Crystal grinned as she pressed the final Button. She Shadow Queen heard her cell phone ring. It was a Nifty purple one, which had the Yoshi's island theme song…

"Hello?" The Shadow queen answered through her cell phone, confused.

"We heard that the Palace of shadows has been ransacked, and that the bandits ripped you off by 10,000 coins while you were gone. If you want to kill us, we're just outside the palace of shadows, near the entrance to it." Crystal answered, and closed the phone.

"DANGIT!" The Shadow Queen yelled, storming off.

"If only you knew how much that gave me déjà vu…" Vita muttered, rolling her eyes.

_**Eternal Woods**_

"The Marioverse..." Sitara began.

"It's the Universe of Mario characters, from the games, you know. But...isn't that impossible?" she finished.

"...Mario? The guy with the overalls that's supposed to be a plumber?" Violet raised a brow in disbelief. Sitara nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know who the heck wrote this thing...I mean...It's a video game..." she paused.

"...Right?"

"Right. It's a prank, most likely. A hoax just to fool us. Must be some imaginative idiot." Violet thought on this for a bit, looking through the book. Sitara sighed.

"Crud, I thought we were on to something..." she mumbled. Suddenly, a strange wind blew by. It was like a cold wind...but as in emotion or feeling. Like a wind of evil. It ran chills down Sitara's spine.

"What the heck?" Then, it happened. She felt as if something had struck her in the heart, but there was nothing there. She collapsed to the ground.

"What just happened?" Sitara managed to mumble, trying to breathe. Her veins seared with pain, and her lungs burned. Her eyesight was fading out, and she could barely move. Yet she didn't feel any injuries anywhere around her heart. It was almost like magic.

"Violet!" she managed to choke before fading into unconsciousness...

"SITARA!!" Violet yelled, feeling a needle in her heart before. Then the wind ran straight through again at full speed, like being struck as a bull's-eye behind her. She fell to her knees, clutching her heart before falling next to her on the grass. It felt so cool now...she had to close her eyes...

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Kitayl: Hi. I'd first just like to say that I didn't do this alone. Two of my friends and I decided to do a Roleplay and then turn it into a spin-off kind of thing from the Mirror series. Thus, I give credit to Sofi94 and **__**'V**__**iolet' Giddens. 'Violet' Giddens used Violet, I used Sitara, Vita, Ki, and Fice.T, and Sofi94 used Anna, Crystal, Doopliss, and the Shadow Queen. We will continue this story, so please R&R! Ciao!**_


End file.
